


Breaking the Curse

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #168: “You want weapons? We’re in a library. Books are the best weapon in the world. This room’s the greatest arsenal we could have. Arm yourself!” - Doctor Who, Witch Weekly, Getting Friendly
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #168: “You want weapons? We’re in a library. Books are the best weapon in the world. This room’s the greatest arsenal we could have. Arm yourself!” - Doctor Who, Witch Weekly, Getting Friendly
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

“Ridiculous!” Snape growled. “How can we be trapped?” 

Harry turned away from the window. “Well, first there was this snowstorm, which, in combination with the curse on this building, shut down all the Floo network and made Apparating impossible—”

Snape rolled his eyes. “I know _how_ , I just don’t know how this could have happened. I’m good at my job.” 

“And modest, too,” muttered Harry. 

“What?” 

Harry coughed. “Nothing. Believe it or not, I’m a decent curse breaker as well, and yet it happens to even the best, as you should know.” Harry crossed his arms. “Are you saying you’ve never been trapped by a curse while curse-breaking?” 

“This is my first time.” Snape huffed. “And of course it would be with you.” 

Harry smiled. “Don’t worry, Snape. As you’re a virgin, I’ll be gentle.” 

Snape flushed, looking away. “Shut up, Potter. I need to think.” 

Shrugging, Harry turned away, hiding a smile. While he hadn’t planned it, getting trapped in a building with Snape wasn’t the _worst_ thing he could think of. Now if only he could get him to relax a bit… “While you do that, I’ll check out these mags,” he said, picking up a _Witch Weekly_. 

Snape frowned. “That’s hardly your sort of magazine. It’s got naked men.” 

Harry settled into a chair. “That’s exactly my sort of mag,” he said. 

Snape went still. “You mean you’re—”

“Queer as a three-Galleon coin? Yep.” Harry continued pretending to read, although his heart was pounding. “Problem?” 

“No.” Did Snape sound a bit strangled? “That would be…hypocritical of me.” 

Harry looked up as if mildly interested, although inside he was dancing. His gaydar hadn’t failed! “You, too?” 

“Indeed.” 

Harry smiled, setting aside the mag. “Well, that’s something at least.” 

Snape narrowed his eyes. “What is?” 

“If we end up trapped here for a long time, we’ll have something to do.” 

Snape crossed his arms. “What, exactly?” 

Harry grinned. “Get friendly.” 

Snape’s reaction wasn’t what Harry expected. With a low hiss, he strode over to Harry and, hauling him out of his chair, pulled him into his arms. “Who told you?” he spat. 

Harry blinked, his arms automatically coming up to clutch at Snape’s shoulders. “Told me what?” 

“You expect me to believe you don’t know?” Snape’s eyes were blazing. 

“Er, yeah? Because I really don’t.” 

Snape searched his eyes for a moment. Abruptly, he released Harry. “My…apologies.” 

“What for?” Harry asked, stepping closer. 

“I shouldn’t have touched you.” 

Harry touched Snape’s arm. “I didn’t mind. The only problem I have is that you stopped.” 

Snape’s head snapped up and he stared at Harry. “You—”

“I fancy you, yeah.” Harry smiled. “Have for a while, but you’re a hard man to get close to—”

Snape hauled Harry close once again, and this time, Harry could feel his arousal against his leg. He moaned. “As it happens,” Snape murmured, his breath hot on Harry’s cheek, “not that hard.” 

“Oh, I dunno,” whispered Harry as Snape’s mouth descended towards his. “It feels pretty hard to me.” 

The kiss began tentatively, but when Harry didn’t pull away, Snape made a rough sound in the back of his throat and the kiss deepened, went wet and sloppy, deep and searching. 

When Snape pulled away, Harry was panting. “You’re sure?” Snape murmured. 

Harry pulled him towards a convenient chaise lounge. “Absolutely.” 

As the storm raged outside, they explored each other. 

Harry licked his way down Snape’s body, listening to his breathing hitch as he located all Snape’s sensitive spots. Snape allowed it for a while before flipping Harry over and starting his own exploration. 

Soon, Snape was taking Harry apart with kisses and caresses, slowly preparing him, and by the time he finally entered Harry, Harry was writhing, babbling nonsense as pleasure rushed through him. 

Afterward, as Harry lay in Snape’s arms, he smiled. “That was brilliant.” 

“It was…enjoyable,” agreed Snape. 

Harry laughed. “Now our only problem’s getting out of here. We’re still trapped.” 

“In a library.” Snape hummed. “The greatest arsenal in the world. If there’s a way out, we’ll find it in one of these books.” 

“So you could have got us out of here all along?” Harry shifted to look at him. “Clever Slytherin.” 

Snape smirked. “Oh, I knew I’d free us eventually.” His arms tightened around Harry. “Are you in a hurry?” 

Harry kissed him. “Not at all.” 

~


End file.
